


Happy Holidays

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daenerys is now just Dany, F/F, F/M, Khal is now Kal, abby can be such a bitch, be ready every one is adorable and the bonding that happens is just too much it is just too much, but she isnt all bad, enjoy, frozen references everywhere, this is also hella long, you asked for Lexa's parents so here they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are a time to be around family. Some are accepting. Some are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been almost a month since my last addition to this series, so listen. I switched jobs, finished another multi chapter fic and am now posting from a hospital (not for me but my grandma). It has been a crazy month to say the least, but trust me the wait was well worth it. This is even fluffier than anything i have written thus far. I hope you guys are ready and have your dentists on speed dial cause oh boy that fluff is intense.  
> On a slightly more serious note I know this has been hard year so far for wlw, but I just want you guys to know that writing this is seriously helping me and making me happier than i have been in years. What I'm trying to say is don't you even worry about me ever stopping this. I have a timeline that goes literally 50 years in the future...sooooo I'm gonna be here providing your fluff fix for a LONG time to come.
> 
> Anywho...  
> The Trikru's celebrate an early Christmas, Anya will never let Lexa live down Halloween, and there is bonding time everywhere.

Lexa pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head as she pulled the car on to the start of the long drive up to her parent's house. They lived pretty far away from anyone, but Lexa had loved exploring the woods around the house when she was younger. Aden was bouncing uncontrollably in his booster seat.

"I can armost see the house, Rexa!"

He had been nothing but a ball of energy for the four hour drive. Clarke and Aden had met Lexa's parents at Thanksgiving this year when they came to help out at the store for the Black Friday madness. Dany had immediately been impressed with Clarke's wit and obvious intelligence, while Kal had taken to Aden like the big papa bear he was.

When her parents had invited Lexa for an early Christmas they had told her she absolutely had to bring her girlfriend and the munchkin. Clarke had been able to get the weekend off even though she was already taking a week of vacation for the actual holiday, when they would be going to Clarke's parents.

Lexa hadn't thought she would be able to make it, but Anya had insisted that she could handle the Christmas rush so that Lexa could meet what she called “the future in-laws”.

Lexa glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at the energetic boy, "Yeah, we are almost there, Buddy."

He fidgeted with his seatbelt and craned his neck to see if he could catch the first glimpse of the house, "I can't wait to see Rexa-mommy and Rexa-daddy."

Clarke chuckled beside her. Aden had started calling her parents that soon after meeting them. Lexa guessed it was because he was having issues remembering their names and didn't know what else to call them.

They finally broke through the tree line and the house came into view. It wasn't a mansion but it was large and comfortable for the family. The outside was made of rough stone and even looked like an old castle that had been restored and modernized. There was even a turret that Dany had turned into a reading nook in one of the guest rooms. It had a huge seat and large windows, it also had an excellent view of the woods and the small pond on the rear of the property. Lexa couldn't wait to show the view to Clarke, she had a feeling the blonde would sit down and start sketching immediately.

She pulled the car to a stop next to the ATV by the front of the house. Aden was trying to wiggle out of his seat belt without unfastening it and Clarke jumped to get out before he got himself too tied up, "Wait, Sweetie, let me unbuckle you and then you have to get your backpack out of the trunk."

Lexa turned the car off, climbed out, and popped the trunk. As soon as his belt was undone Aden was out the car like a shot and around the back trying to reach his backpack in the trunk.

Lexa grabbed it and handed it to him helping him put it on. Lexa rolled her eyes as he took off for the door and she grabbed her duffel bag and Clarke’s suitcase. She heard the door of the house open and she looked up to see her mother squatting down to pick up the four year old running to her.

“ Hey there little man,” She bounced him on her hip and he hugged her tight.

“ Rexa-mommy!” He squealed happily.

“ Aden, sweetie, you left this little guy in the car.” Clarke said as she lifted the fluffy lion and the boy gasped reaching for it.

“ I’m sorry, Rion!” He said and hugged the toy to his face.

Lexa came up to the group and smiled at the sight of her mom with the little boy. She always looked the happiest when she was around kids. Her dad came out and she beamed at him. “Hey, Dad.”

“ Hey, Lexie, I’ll take those inside for you.” He leaned in and hugged her and whispered in her ear, “I made sure you got the turret room.”

She handed over the luggage and kissed her dad’s cheek, “Thanks, Clarke is gonna love it.”

“ What am I gonna love?” Clarke asked as she wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist. The brunette smiled and kissed her cheek.

“ You’ll see, Hun.”

“ Come on inside. Anya and the others won’t be here till tonight, but Indra arrived about an hour ago.” Dany said as they walked up the steps to the front door.

“ I thought Aunt Indra wasn’t gonna be able to make it,” Lexa said as she helped Clarke out of her coat and hung it and her own pea coat in the mud room.

“ Apparently her orders changed so she was able to come this weekend though we will miss her for New Years.” Dany said and put Aden down. Clarke had to reach out for his arm to get his thick coat off.

“ I want to see the house, Mommy!” Aden said wiggling while she wrestled his coat off. “It’s so big!”

“ I know, Aden, and we will see the whole thing but you have to get your coat and shoes off first, okay?” The boy nodded and stopped fighting his mother. Soon he was kicking off his untied shoes and took off into the front hall of the house.

Lexa took off after him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, “Careful, Aden!”

He looked like a newborn deer walking on ice for the first time, but that didn’t slow him down at all. His face was shining as he took in the huge staircase that led to the second floor and the huge sectional couch in front of the rough stone mantle and fireplace. “Mommy, they have a fireprace! And there is so much room to pray! Mommy, rook at the tree! It’s huge!”

Lexa chased him around the living room but she was having trouble keeping up with the him. Every time he seemed to finally stop he found something new he wanted to look at and he would be off again. He made another round through the kitchen and ran right into Clarke’s legs. He fell back on his butt and looked up at his mother with big doe eyes.

“ Aden, do we run in the house?” She said in a soft voice as she squatted down.

He looked down and pouted, “No.”

She put a hand on his head, “I know you are excited and this is a new place, but you still need to be careful and respectful. Okay?”

He nodded and stood up, “Yes, Mommy.”

Lexa was breathing hard from chasing Aden around and she jumped when some slapped her on the back, “You are out of shape, Commander.”

Lexa looked up at the smirking woman and stood up, “You keep up with that one and not get winded. He never stops, I swear.”

“ Oh, blame his childhood energy.” She said and let out a full smile.

“ Every time. It’s good to see you, Indra.” She said as she hugged the woman. The stern ex-drill sergeant had scared her when she was little but that didn’t last long. She was incredibly caring underneath the hard exterior.

Aden pulled on her hand. She looked down at him, “Rexa, can we go rook upstairs?”

“ Do you want to cape up?” He nodded and hopped up on her back when she bent down. After she stood up he poked the front of her shoulder and she turned her head, “What is it, Buddy?”

“ Who is that?” He pointed to Indra and tried to climb up her back so he could see the woman better.

“ That is my Aunt Indra. She was in the Air Force with my mom.” Lexa explained and Aden wiggled around until she was holding him on her hip.

“ Hi. I have two aunts. I rove them! Are you gonna my aunt now too?” Indra smiled and ruffled his hair.

“ Sure, Aden.”

Lexa bounced him on her hip and headed upstairs. She let him down when they reached the top and he took off down the hall, “Aden, no running!”

He slid to a stop and waited for her, “Sorry, Rexa.”

He reached up for her hand and she showed him around the second floor. It was mainly the bedrooms and two small bathrooms. The master bedroom and bathroom were down stairs off the living room.

“ Want to see the room we are gonna be staying in?”

Aden nodded and started skipping along next to her. She opened the door and he walked in with wide eyes. There was a large bed in one corner of the room and a massive book shelf against one wall. The turret was in the far wall and the windows reached the ceiling giving an unencumbered view of the pond and valley behind the house.

“ Wow, this is breathtaking, Lex,” Lexa turned to see Clarke standing in the doorway staring at the view.

“ Anya and I used to fight so much over this room that Mom and Dad made sure neither one of us got to have it. I would still come sit in this window seat to write and read.” Lexa said reaching for Clarke’s hand and walking up to the turret seat.

Aden was looking out the window bouncing on his knees. “This seat is so soft. Can I sreep here?”

“ Oh, yeah, Buddy. It’s all yours for the weekend.” Lexa said and walked over to the bed where her dad had put Clarke’s suitcase and her own duffel. Clarke walked over and hugged Lexa before kissing her cheek.

“ I’m gonna go see if your mom wants help with dinner. Aden, help Lexa get everything unpacked okay.”

“ You got it, Mommy.” The boy jumped up onto the bed and scooted till he could reach the suitcase.

* * *

 

Clarke walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. She could smell something delicious cooking. Dany was moving things around the counter top and turn when she heard Clarke’s feet on the tiles.

“ Hey, Dany, need any help with dinner?” She asked as she looked around the large kitchen.

"The only thing that really needs to be done is chopping everything for the salads. Though, the roast is about to come out so I may need help on defense then." Dany said and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

_ I thought I was helping with dinner not a football strategy. _

Dany picked up on her confusion and patted her shoulder lovingly, "You'll see what I mean in due time."

Clarke nodded and walked up to the counter and started chopping the red onions Dany pushed her way. They chopped in silence till Dany took a step back and pulled her cardigan off. Clarke’s eyes gravitated to the red puckered marks that ran up her arm and curled under her tank top.

Clarke had seen marks like these before at work.  _ Burn scars. _ She felt like she mind her own business but the scars looked old and very well healed. Her curiosity really would be her downfall in the end, “Dany, can I ask how old you were when you got those burns?”

Dany raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “You know, most people think that it is just a really bad tattoo.”

“ The slightly puckered skin, out of place wrinkles, and the indentation from surrounding skin…I know burn scars when I see them. Though yours healed excellently. Can I?” Clarke asked lifting a hand to her arm.

Dany nodded and lifted her arm while pulling the tank top out of the way so she could see the top of the burns. It had three tendrils that wrapped up around her shoulder and had a jagged appearance. She said offhandedly, “It looks kind of like a three-headed dragon.”

“ I’ve been told that before. To answer your question, I was seven when it happened. The house caught fire and I got wrapped up in a flaming curtain. I was able to get free obviously. My brother and I were the only ones to make it out.” Dany said and let go of her tank top turning fully to face Clarke.

Clarke’s jaw dropped and she covered her mouth, “Oh, God, Dany, I am so sorry. I would never asked if I had known…”

Dany lifted a hand to stop her, “You’re fine Clarke. It’s in the past and I have a new home now. A good one, with an amazing family to fill it.”

Clarke just smiled and turned back to chopping the vegetables for the salad. Once it was done Dany threw everything in a big tossing bowl and moved it to the end of the counter. “Okay, Clarke, I need you to guard that door while I pull this roast out.”

“ Why do I need to guard the door?”

“ Trust me, it shouldn’t take long.” She said as she opened the oven door. Clarke shrugged and stood at the door waiting for…something.

It hadn’t been five minutes since she pulled the roast out that Kal came around the corner. Clarke watched as he tried to sneak into the kitchen but he almost ran right into her.

“ Oh, Clarke, hello…”

“ Hi, Kal. Do you need something?” She asked and looked at him curiously. If she was going to stand guard she would at least try and be good at it.

“ Well…you see…I thought I heard Aden calling for you…just a few minutes ago?” He said and Clarke just smiled. He was obviously lying, but she thought she may be able to have fun with this.

“ Are you sure? I didn’t hear anything?” She said and feigned concern.

Kal scratched his beard, “I’m pretty sure I heard something though, maybe you should go check to make sure, just in case.”

“ He is with Lexa, so I’m sure she can handle it. If not she would have texted me.” Clarke couldn’t keep the smirk as Kal continued to grasp at straws to get her out of the kitchen.

Dany made it over to the door now, “Kalvin Trikru, quit pestering our guest. We have a lot of people to feed so you can’t have any until we are all here and seated. Understood?”

Kal put on the biggest puppy dog eyes Clarke had ever seen, and that was saying something cause she has a four year old.

“ My moon, my stars, please, I’m wasting away.” He pleaded.

“ Oh no you are not. Now get, I will call when dinner is ready.”

Lexa stepped into the doorway and looked between everybody before settling on Kal, “Hey, I wanted to take Aden to see the horses before dinner. Do you want to come?”

Kal shrugged but then jumped when he heard, “Come with us to see the horsies!”

He leaned over to see Aden hanging from Lexa’s shoulders, “My little girl has her own cape.”

“ And I’m a good cape right, Rexa?” Aden said and wiggled around.

Lexa just smiled, “The best, Buddy.”

She looked around the kitchen and seemed to realize why they were all congregating in the doorway, “Good job putting Clarke on guard duty, Mom. She can almost be as terrifying as you.”

Clarke looked at her and just chuckled, “I’ll take that as a compliment. Go see the horses before it gets too late.”

She kissed Lexa’s cheek and then Aden’s head while they walked away followed by a moping Kal.

“ I can understand the need to guard the door now. Reminds me of keeping Bell out of the kitchen when I’m cooking. If I’m not careful half the food won’t even make it to the table.” Clarke jokes as she leans against the door jamb.

“ Bell, that is Aden’s godfather, correct?” Dany asked and Clarke nodded in affirmation, “Lexa has told me about him, he seems like a good man.”

“ He really is. A little impulsive and overprotective at times, but he does his best and really cares about Aden. I just hope it’s enough.” Clarke said and sighed as her mind flooded with all of the fears she has faced every day since Aden was born.

“ What do you mean by that?” The woman asked and leaned next to her.

Clarke rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t really talked about this with anyone. She had been too scared to talk about it with her mom, because she always seemed to jump to the worst case scenario. “Aden saved my life. After my marriage fell apart it shook me to my core. I never thought I’d be the kind of person to get married and divorced within a year. I felt so lost and then I found out about Aden. He was my reason from doing so many things, like taking care of myself, getting a good job and keeping it. The pregnancy was hell, but every day I reminded myself that it was all for him and then when I got to hold him for the first time. God, it was like holding my personal angel. Every day since then has been for him…about him, but I still get scared. What if I’m not enough?”

Dany stood and listened to everything Clarke had to say. Her face was completely devoid of emotion and Clarke recognized it from Lexa. She had the same listening face as her daughter, or the other way around. “I understand. My pregnancy with Lexa was incredibly difficult and at one point we weren’t sure if either one of us would make it through but we did. So here we are. Also, from one mother to another, those fears are always gonna be there. Everyday something is going to scare you, but at one point you will realize that they can walk on their own. After that you just wait in the wings to catch them if needed, but more than anything you watch them bloom.”

“ I just want to help him grow into the best man possible, you know?” Clarke said and let out a breath.

“ It sounds like you are doing an excellent job. Lexa tells me he is quite the special boy.” Dany said and smiled to help put Clarke at ease.

“ She would say that. Honestly, it still surprises me.” Clarke said chuckling to herself.

“ What surprises you?”

Clarke looked at her and thought of how to explain it, “Well, she does. Dating as a single parent is never easy. You always have this niggling thought in the back of your mind; what about them? You could be on a date and it is going wonderfully, but then you think what would Aden think about this person? What would they think of Aden? Would they be able to take care of him? Would they use him as a leverage point? You can never take a step without thinking about your child first. I’ve messed up there before and after wards I would spend months questioning whether it was even worth it. Then Lexa came along and challenged that whole system of thought. She takes care of Aden like a real parent. She knows his little intricacies and the things that make him special. She doesn’t try and ‘fix’ him, but lets him learn and grow in his own way. Honestly, you would think she has been around him since he was born, not just six months. What I’m trying to say is Lexa bloomed into one hell of a woman.”

Dany didn’t seemed shocked at all and just nodded with Clarke as she spoke. “I agree with you, she really has. Aden will bloom like that too. Clarke, the fact that you worry but don’t let it petrify you shows what a strong mother you are and even if you don’t know it, Aden can see that too. He is going to grow into an amazing man.”

“ Thank you, Dany, that means alot coming from you.” She said and hugged Dany. The smaller woman hugged her back and then pulled away.

“ Okay, let’s get everything to the table before the rabble arrives.” She picked up the serving fork and started breaking up the pot roast.

Right as Clarke was about to ask what she meant the door swung open loudly and Clarke heard Anya talking loudly with somebody. Dany breathed out with a chuckle, “Speak of the devil…”

“ Aw, Mom, you were talking about me. I feel so touched.” Anya said as she swung into the kitchen. She turned her head to Clarke, “Hey, Blondie, where is the Commander and Tiny Tike?”

Clarke really didn’t understand why Anya had this propensity for never using anyone’s actual name, but Lexa had said it was just how Anya was. “Her and Kal took him to see the horses before dinner.”

Anya nodded with a small smirk, “Bet he will love them.”

“ They are living animals ten times his size. Of course he will love them.” Clarke said and Anya chuckled agreeing with her.

“ I second that thought,” Clarke was shocked when she saw Lincoln walk around the corner with another man she recognized as Lexa’s uncle, Gustus, who was the head of security at the outlet mall.

“ Lincoln?! What are you doing here?”

He looked around really confused, “We are celebrating an early Christmas, right?”

“ Yes, but I wasn’t expecting to see you is all.” She said and looked around but Anya was helping move everything to the dining room.

Lincoln seemed to realize where her confusion was coming from and jumped in to explain, “Oh, after my parents died Kal and Dany fostered me until I aged out. They wanted to adopt me but I asked them not to. I wanted to bare my parent’s name and after all I don’t need some piece of paper to tell me who my real family is.”

“ I had no idea. Lexa never told me that, just that you were an old friend.” She said trying to remember if Lexa ever mentioned Lincoln being her brother.

“ She wouldn’t have. It’s not that she isn’t okay with it, but we were friends before my parents died, so for her I’ve always just been her best friend, the brother she never had. She just seems to forget to mention that I technically  _ was _ her brother for a few years, in the foster sense at least.” He explained and Clarke smiled because that did sound just like Lexa.

Clarke and Lincoln helped get the last of dinner to the table. Clarke heard the door open but before she could get up Anya grabbed her wrist. “Hey, Clarke, can I see your phone?”

“ Sure,” She handed it over and then saw Lexa come around the corner with a hyper Aden on her heels. He ran into Clarke’s arms and she lifted him, “Did you enjoy seeing the horses, Sweetie?”

“ They were so big and one ate a sugar cube right out of my hand. Rexa said when I get bigger I can ride them if you said it was okay. Can I, Mommy, prease?” He was wiggling like crazy in her arms.

“ Once you get bigger, maybe.” Clarke said, “Right now you need to wash your hands for dinner.”

Aden nodded and walked off with Clarke close behind.

* * *

 

Lexa watched them go and then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She sat at the table and looked over to see Anya and her mother chuckling while the former swiped through something on her phone.

_ Wait…since when has Anya had a hand-painted case? That isn’t her phone…shit, that’s Clarke’s. _

Dany let out an adoring ‘aww’ and Lexa just groaned. She was never gonna live this down.

“ No need to groan, Lexa. These are far too cute. I haven’t seen you dress up for Halloween in years.” Dany smiled and patted her hand, “You make a very cute superhero.”

“ Technically, she was Aden’s sidekick.” Clarke said and Lexa spun on her.

“ Clarke, why did you give her your phone?” She said and pouted just thinking of the amount of teasing that was gonna come out of this.

“ She just asked to see it. I had no idea of her nefarious purposes.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around the seated woman’s shoulders. “Hey, Dany, can I go ahead and dish out and get Aden’s food ready?”

“ Of course, Clarke, go ahead.” Dany said and pushed her chair back to pull the lid off the roast that had been cooked with baby carrots and diced potatoes.

Anya walked over and leaned next to Lexa, “Did you really think you would get through this weekend without Mom and Dad seeing the pictures of the Batmunchkin and his girl wonder, did you?”

Lexa rubbed her eyes, “I had hope, which obviously was naive of me.”

“ Never underestimate me, little sister,” Anya said and reached to mess up Lexa’s hair. The brunette grabbed her wrist and twisted it but the blonde was faster and shifted so Lexa lost her grip and was turned away. Lexa tried to get the upper hand by ducking under her arm to get control of Anya’s back but she sent an elbow into her side, not hard enough to really hurt but she would probably have a bruise.

“ Oh boy, here we go,” Lincoln tried to separate the sisters but ended up with an arm around each of their necks and held them as far away from each other as he could. “Kal! Could use some help?”

Dany and Clarke just exchanged looks while Clarke busied herself with cutting a plate of food into bite size pieces.

Kal came into the dining room and rolled his eyes before wrapping one of his thick arms around Lexa’s waist and pulling her away from Anya. Dany caught the faint sound of tiny footsteps approaching so she stood and cleared her throat, “Girls,enough sibling rivalry for now.”

Both women immediately froze and the respective men holding them back dropped their arms and moved to their seats at the table.

Lexa looked a little sheepish and her hair was mussed and half out of her ponytail. “Sorry, Mom.”

“ I’m not. We will finish later, Commander.” Anya says as she pulled a chair out for herself.

Lexa sat next to Clarke and pouted like a toddler who had just been scolded. Clarke leaned over to her and helped tame her hair back into a sloppy bun, “You know I always wanted a sibling.”

Lexa arched an eyebrow at her, “You mean you want someone to infuriate you to no end.”

“ No…I mean having someone that when life is good keeps things interesting and when times are bad…you know you won’t be alone.” Clarke said softly her mind drifting to the days when she was a kid with no one to play with or share things with.

“ Never really thought about it that way.” Lexa said as she scooted her seat into the table as Aden walked into sight.

“ Hey, Sweetie, I have your food over here.”

Dany seemed to look back and forth between the two and frowned, “I’m sorry but I don’t think we have a high chair for the little guy.”

“ Oh, that’s fine. He will sit on my lap to eat.” She said and Aden climbed into her lap. “Be careful eating. This fork is bigger than the ones at home.”

Aden nodded and grabbed the fork that looked comically huge in his tiny hand. Lexa lifted Clarke’s plate and started dishing out the roast and vegetables for the blonde. Clarke smiled at the gesture and leaned over to kiss the woman’s cheek in thanks.

The conversation flowed nicely around the table as everyone ate. Clarke was eating slowly, one arm wrapped around Aden to make sure he didn’t slide off. He was sitting fairly still, but he was always fidgeting in one way or another. She continued to get distracted by Dany and Kal’s stories from their time in the military. Lexa was finishing off her second helping when she noticed Clarke was still only halfway through her first.

“ Babe, let me take Aden so you can eat.” She said with a gentle hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

She turned to look at Lexa and thanked her silently. She helped move Aden over and Lexa tickled him softly and he wiggled and giggled. She scooted his plate over and rested her hands on his sides. When he finished his food he started bouncing in Lexa’s lap and she pushed herself away from the table to make sure he didn’t bang his knees.

As everyone finished up Lexa stood and started gathering dishes with Lincoln. “We’ll take dish duty tonight, Mom.”

“ While they do that it is bath time for this little guy,” Clarke said as she lifted Aden up.

“ Mommy, I want to herp with the dishes. Rike a big boy.” He said trying to climb down from her arms.

Lexa patted his head with her free hand, “It’s okay, Buddy. You’ll help me with dishes tomorrow, right now it’s bath time.”

Aden nodded and settled down into Clarke’s arms as she walked towards the stairs.

Lexa smiled and turned to the kitchen and the sink. Lincoln was running water over the dishes. She slipped the plates in her hands into the water and then looked up at Lincoln, “What do you say? You wash, I dry?”

“ Rock, paper, scissors for it?” She said holding up her fist in the palm of her hand. She really hated washing because she always ended up with pruney fingers.  _ Come on, no pruney fingers for me. _

Lincoln did a three count and Lexa through down scissors hoping Lincoln would go with his usual paper. When she saw his closed fist she groaned, “Pruney fingers it is then.”

She tossed a clean towel from the drawer at him and grabbed the sponge. She started scrubbing the dishes and handing them off to Lincoln for a good drying.

They worked like a well-oiled machine and soon all the dishes were put away. Afterwards Lexa went up stairs and heard Clarke and Aden from the bedroom. She walked slowly towards the door and listened in on Clarke struggling to get the little guy into his pajamas. She leaned in the doorway and smiled as Clarke finally wrestled the shirt over the boy's head.

She cleared her throat softly and the two turned to her, “Hey, Aden, why don’t you go pick a book from your backpack and ask Anya to read to you?”

“ But you arways read to me before bed, Rexa.” Aden said and she could see the start of the pout on his face.

“ I know, Buddy, but it’s my bath time now. I’ll read to you extra tomorrow, I promise.” She said and could almost hear the gears turning in his head before he nodded. He jumped off the bed and dug in his back pack before pulling out his favorite picture book.

She leaned out of the doorway so he could squeeze by. When she turned back to Clarke she smirked, “I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna join me?”

Clarke blushed slightly but walked close and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, “Lex, your whole family is down stairs.”

“ Exactly, they are down stairs. This house is rather big so if we are quiet…no one will be the wiser.” She wiggled her eyebrows but then added in softer voice, “If you don’t want to do anything it’s fine. I just want some alone time with you. That’s all.”

Clarke leaned in closer and Lexa could almost feel her lips brush her own when she spoke, “I never said no.”

Clarke slipped passed her and Lexa’s jaw dropped when her eyes drifted down to her hips as she walked away. After a few steps she turned around and quirked her eyebrow up, “You coming?”

“ Oh, hell yeah.”

* * *

 

Aden did his best to walk carefully down the stairs. He didn’t want to. He wanted to run and jump, but Mommy had told him to always be careful on stairs. So he kept his hand on the railing and took each step one at a time. When he reached the bottom he decided he could run now. He loved the feeling of his feet hitting the floor. He didn’t know why but it just felt good.

He came to a stop and looked at the chair where she was sitting. He racked his brain to try and remember her name but all he could think was that she looked like Lexa, but wasn’t Lexa. He walked up to the chair and held his book to his chest.

“ Other Rexa, can you read to me?” He said softly looking up at her.

She seemed surprised maybe or did she have an upset tummy. He wasn’t sure. She nodded so he smiled and climbed into her lap. “What are we reading, Kiddo?”

“ The Rainbow Fish. I rike the pictures the most.” He said and couldn’t help the happy surge of energy that filled his muscles and made him feel twitchy. He bounced and the other Lexa smiled down at him. She had a pretty smile, not as pretty as Mommy’s or Lexa’s, but still pretty. She patted his head and he settled into her side so he could see the pictures as she read the story. Her voice wasn’t as soft as Lexa’s but he still found himself drifting off.

* * *

 

Clarke walked into the living area and saw Aden curled up into Anya’s side while she watched the TV turned down low.

“ It fell asleep on me, Clarke.” She said as she looked down at the little boy, “You are so lucky he isn’t a drooler.”

Clarke just shook her head and carefully lifted the sleeping boy up, “My son isn’t an it, Anya.”

“ Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, where’s Lexa?” She asked looking around.

“ She was pretty wore out from the drive down so she already headed to bed. I’m gonna follow her actually and get this guy tucked in. Night, Anya.” Clarke said as she headed up stairs.

She was careful as she climbed the stairs but she could tell by the way Aden’s arm swung back and forth that he was dead to the world. When she reached the room she closed the door behind her. Lexa was sitting crossed legged on the bed and looked up from her book when she heard Clarke.

“ Little guy is all tuckered out.” Clarke whispered softly and carried him to the window seat where Lexa had set up a blanket and pillow for him. Lexa stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist as she laid the boy down. The blonde moved the stuffed lion up to his face and he immediately turned into it and hugged it tight.

“ Let’s go to bed.” Lexa said through a yawn and kissed Clarke’s neck before turning back to the bed.

She climbed under the duvet and when Clarke slipped in behind her the brunette sighed happily. Clarke smiled and snuggled closer with her arm around Lexa’s waist. It didn’t take long to drift off with the warmth of Lexa in her arms.

* * *

 

Lexa shuffled into the kitchen the next morning and slumped into a chair. She laid her head down on her arm and groaned. Dany turned and was shocked to see her younger daughter out of bed so soon.

“ What has you up so early?” She asked skeptically.

Lexa lifted her arm but didn’t move her head, “Clarke…coffee…want.”

“ I see she hasn’t reached full sentence capacity yet.” The gruff voice made Lexa turn her head but when she saw her uncle smirking at her she just flipped him off before groaning and shielding her eyes again.

“ The coffee is brewing and I also put the kettle on because I know you prefer tea, Lexa.” Dany said blatantly ignoring the exchange between Gustus and Lexa.

Lexa lifted a thumb up into the air but didn’t respond other wise.

Gustus pulled out a chair and started poking Lexa’s shoulder, “Youngun, wake up, I have a question?”

She let out a long groan and flopped her head over so it was dangling from the back of the chair, “What do you want Uncle Gus?”

“ We’ve reached sentence capacity,” He chuckled softly as she just groaned even louder. “Fine, since you aren’t awake enough for human speech I’ll ask your mother. What is the over/under on Lexie moving in with Clarke and the little one?”

Dany paid no mind to the exaggerated groaning coming from her daughter as she thought on Gustus’ question. She grabbed a sticky note from the pad on the fridge and jotted something down while she said, “Gus, I am not going to bet on my daughter’s love life. That is just wrong.”

She quietly slipped the paper across the table but Lexa lifted her head in just enough time to catch her hand retracting. For someone who was borderline unresponsive before she snatched it before Gus could even look at it.

“ Mom! Seriously…plus or minus two months, really!?” She said as her eyes scanned the scrawled note.

“ I’m sorry, Sweetie, you could be one of those Uhaul lesbians for all I know.” Dany said and pushed the button on the coffee machine as it signaled it was done.

“ I smell morning ambrosia,” Indra said as she walked in and Dany couldn’t cover her giggle seeing her ex-drill sergeant turned best friend in fluffy slippers. She poured some coffee into a mug and slipped it along the counter and Indra picked it up. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. “That’s the good shit.”

“ Language…there is a child in the house.” Lexa said as Dany slid another mug to Lexa.

“ Oh no, you do not get to say that to me after what I heard last night.” The woman said and leveled a serious look at the brunette.

Lexa froze mid-movement as she was standing from the table and looked at her with wide eyes, “What do you mean?”

“ You do realize that the bathroom upstairs shares a wall with one of the guest rooms, right? Let me tell you, that wall is not sound proof. At all.” She said and Lexa almost dropped the mug as her jaw fell open.

Gustus and Dany started cracking up and Lexa covered her face. “I am taking this to my girlfriend because she will not pick on me like you assholes.”

“ Hey, language!” Dany said and the three of them continue cackling.

After they calmed down Dany took a deep breath, “We really shouldn’t pick on her.”

“ What is life if you can’t pick on your niece about her new girlfriend? Right, Indra?” Gus asked.

Indra nodded and sipped her coffee, “Now, I have some recruit files to read.”

Dany watched as Indra left and then Gustus stood, “I’m gonna go for a run. Be back in time for breakfast.”

Dany smiled and nodded while she flipped the burner under the kettle off as it started to whistle.

* * *

 

She yawned wide as she shuffled back into the kitchen. Her aunt and uncle were gone but she could still see the humored smirk on her mother’s face, “Tea is on the counter. You still take it with three sugar and a splash of milk, right?”

Lexa nodded and lifted the mug to her mouth. It was almost too hot to drink but the feeling of the hot liquid was still soothing.

“ Where’s Clarke?” Dany asked expecting the blonde to come down stairs after the coffee delivery.

“ She was asleep when I got up there. Once the fumes permeate the room she’ll wake up.” Lexa said and took a slow sip of tea.

“ Does she always sleep this late?” Dany asked.

Lexa chuckled, “Oh no she is always up before me but Aden was so excited to come he would not stay in bed so Clarke stayed up to wrangle him so I could sleep. Figured I’d repay the favor.”

“ That’s awful nice of you. How is your writing going lately?” Dany asked as she sipped at her own coffee.

“ It’s going pretty well. I’ve been working on my manuscript a lot lately. I actually had an idea the other day.” Lexa said and smiled as the world she created ran through her head.

“ That’s great…is it a new story?” She asked and sat down at the table.

Lexa sat down and picked at the tag from the tea bag in her mug, “It isn’t new, per say, more of a continuation. I think I may have a sequel. It will be a great opportunity to expand on my character from a new point of view. Introduce new characters and let the world expand on itself.”

Dany grabbed her hand, “That is amazing, Lexa.”

“ Now I just have to get it written.” She said and couldn’t help her mind from going through all of the story that still needed to be written.

“ You will finish it. I know it,” Dany said and Lexa could feel the confidence swelling in her.

“ Thanks, Mom.”

Dany took a deep breath as the comfortable silence stretched between them. When she let it out Lexa tensed knowing her mother was about say something serious, “I know we were all picking on you earlier but do you see a future for you and Clarke?”

Lexa knew what her response was the moment she heard her mother’s question, “I’ve never seen anything clearer, but with my track record I’ll probably do something to fuck it up before we get that far.”

Dany clenched her fist and lifted Lexa’s chin from where it had fallen, “Lexa Ann Trikru, you listen to me and listen well. Your  _ track record  _ has nothing to do with you. You made a decision that was the right one for you and your future. That woman couldn’t accept that and everything that happened afterwards is on her not you. None of it. You did nothing but love and cherish that woman, and she threw it in your face. The best measure of a human being is how they treat the people who love them, and the people they love. From that measure she was a pathetic example, then again you know I never liked her.”

Lexa chuckled softly but with no humor in it. She remembered the borderline physical fights they had over her ex. Just thinking about it made her heart ache, “You were very vocal about it if I recall.”

“ Sometimes that is the duty of being a mother…even if it makes your children hate you for a while.” Dany said and looked away. Lexa’s heart broke when she saw how much those years had hurt her mother.

“ I never hated you, Mom. I was just blinded and…in love. You were right in the end though.” Lexa said and grabbed her mother’s hand to try and communicate how much she regretted pushing her away all those years ago.

“ I know, love can do that. Look, what I am trying to tell you is that Clarke is different. She knows the sacrifice and compromise that comes with loving someone…with committing to another person. You have such a big heart, Lexa, I don’t think you should ever hold it back. Let yourself love her and that little boy with everything you have and you won’t have anything to fear.” Dany said and Lexa could feel the tears brimming in her own eyes but swallowed them back. When Dany continued she was speaking softer, “If you want that future you see, don’t question it, just go for it. And for when the time is right, you can have this.”

Dany reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out the fine chain that hung around her neck. She unclasped it and handed it to Lexa. The brunette held it like she was holding a precious treasure. On the chain was a ring of bent and twisted metal. It was four different ribbons of metal all twisted into an intricate braid; one bronze, one silver, one gold, and one black gold. Lexa knew immediately what she was holding. It was the engagement ring her father had made for her mother. “Mom…are you serious?”

“ I am. I always intended to give it to one of you girls, when the time was right. I’m not saying go propose right now but wear it to remember what you’re working for till that day comes.” Dany said and closed Lexa’s finger around the ring. She could feel the metal in her palm and shivered. She nodded and slipped the cool chain around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

Dany chuckled and joked, “Don’t mess it up though cause we both know your sister isn’t the marrying kind, so if I ever want to cry at my daughter’s wedding you are my only hope.”

Lexa lifted her hand and could feel the ring sitting against her sternum, “So no pressure then?”

Dany laughed as she finished her coffee and rinsed her mug, “Of course not.”

Lexa just laughed and smiled at her mother.  _ She is right, I can do this. I don’t know when but I will marry Clarke Griffin. _

They sat in silence as Dany started getting everything out for the large breakfast before she turned back to Lexa, “Kal is taking Aden and Clarke down to the workshop later if you want to join?”

Lexa shook her head, “Nah, I’ll probably just post up somewhere and get a couple thousand words written, while I have the free time.”

“ Sounds like a good plan. We’ll do presents tonight after dinner. You guys are leaving tomorrow morning right?” Dany asked as she started whisking an immense bowl of eggs.

“ Late morning to afternoon, yeah. Do you want help with breakfast?” Lexa asked as she finished off her tea.

Dany nodded and pointed to the bacon and frying pan sitting on the counter. Lexa smiled and threw her hair up in a bun. She stepped next to her mother and leaned her head over to rest for just a moment on the shorter woman’s head.

“ I love you, Mom.”

“ Love you too, Lexie, now fry the bacon.”

* * *

 

Clarke loved the look of the grass as it flowed in the wind of the field. They had been walking for about ten minutes and Kal was holding Aden’s hand as he babbled on and on about the horses he could see. She found it so strange to see the large man with one finger extended for the boy and walking slower than really necessary. Kal was so good with Aden and seemed to genuinely care about every word that fell from his mouth. Clarke could easily see the pieces of Dany and Kal that had morphed into Lexa. She had the stoic control that Dany embodied, but she had Kal’s free spirit and boundless love.

A building greeted her eyes when she looked over the next rise. It looked like a small barn combined with an open air stable. Kal stopped just before going inside and knelt to be closer to Aden’s eye line, “Now, Kiddo, I want you to be extra careful in here. Some of my tools can be really dangerous so don’t touch anything unless I say you can, okay?”

Aden nodded and even pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants, “No hands, no touchy.”

Kal pushed the door open and Clarke was immediately hit by the smell of leather and metal. There was a work bench across the center of the small room and several work tables against the walls. Clarke could see several projects scattered on the surfaces and she smiled. This may be a medium that she was unfamiliar with but that didn’t change that this was an artist’s space for sure. Kal walked up to a small bin that was filled with bits and pieces of scrap leather and grabbed a sizable piece.

He held it up to Aden and told him to feel it. The boy was fascinated by the way the two side felt different, one smooth and one rough. Kal pulled over two stool and lifted the boy to sit on it carefully, but before he sat down he walked to the opposite side of the room and lifted the shutter. It extended up and was held in place by a carved support. Clarke was surprised to see that almost every wall in the building had shutters like this. Kal saw her watching and decided to explain. “Whenever I fire up the forge for my metal work it gets really hot really quick, so they were a necessity when I built this place. On days like today though I like to open a couple for a nice breeze and to watch the horses.”

Clarke could understand why he needed these and she caught her breath when she saw the horses running through the grass in an almost framed way because of the window. She sat down on a bench and opened the sketch in her lap. She pulled the pencil from her bun and started roughly sketching the horses through the window trying to capture the moment. Kal started showing Aden how they could make imprints on the rough side of the leather with a little water and a few special tools.

“ You want to do these letters?” She heard Kal ask and turned to see Aden lining some metal squares up.

Aden nodded and she watched as Aden used the spray bottle to wet the leather and then leaned back when Kal held a hand up and moved quickly to place the letters before hitting them with a rubber mallet. She found herself flipping to a clean page and sketching her son’s small figure next to the larger man as they leaned over the shared project. She was enthralled by the contrasts in the image before her. Everything about Aden was small and fragile, while Kal was an immense presence that seemed unbreakable. The contrasted flowed and meshed so seamlessly though that it was incredibly beautiful. She knew this was going to be her next painting as she continued expanding the sketch. She added the lighting coming from the windows and the slight captured motion of Kal’s ponytail in the breeze and Aden’s constant bouncing legs. She had lost track of time in her effort to capture the scene well enough to recreate later in oil on canvas. A small tapping her knee pulled her from the sketch, “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

Clarke closed her sketch book and smiled down at the boy, “Then I guess it is time to head back for lunch, huh?”

Aden nodded and she lifted him up onto her hip and started back with Kal closing up the workshop behind them, “Did you have fun with Kal today?”

Aden yawned but smiled, “Yes, I rearned a rot. I wanted to use the bouncy hammer, but that wourd have been dangerous cause it was too heavy. I can’t wait tir I’m a growed up rike Kar, then I wir be abre to make so many coor things.”

Clarke could tell Aden was getting tired but she could tell from the excited spiel that it would be impossible to put him down for a nap now but she had a secret. When they reached the house she sat him down at the table for lunch. She diced some apples and a few cubes of cheese and some of the left over roast from the night before. The secret was the small glass of milk she gave him as well. She watched him eat everything and then prompted him to drink the milk and as soon as he finished it she could see the droop in his eyes. She picked him up and by the time she reached the stairs he was out.

She pushed into the bedroom and saw Lexa sitting in the window seat with her laptop balanced in her lap as she typed away. She looked up and pulled an earbud out, “How was the workshop?”

“ It was really good. I did a lot of sketching and Aden had a blast, hence the crash.” She laid the boy down carefully in the bed and snapped a blanket out over him which he curled up in and was soon a tiny human burrito.

Clarke walked up and tapped Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette scooted forward enough for her to slip behind her. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and rested her forehead against one of her lithe shoulders.

“ What are you writing?” She asked as Lexa relaxed back into her and continued pecking away at the keys.

Lexa’s voice just above a mumble but Clarke heard, “I finally reached Alesandra’s conclave…”

Clarke chuckled, “I’m gonna pretend I know exactly why that is awesome and congratulate you…that’s so great, way to go!”

Lexa laughed and tilted her head so she could see Clarke’s face, “You are ridiculous.”

“ Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Clarke said and rubbed the tip of her nose against Lexa’s cheek.

“ Mhmm…I really do.” She said as she craned her neck to press her lips to Clarke’s. They fell into the kiss for a few moments of just being together before Lexa pulled away. She smiled wide before turning back to her computer and Clarke turned her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder. She watched out the window as Lexa began typing again and closed her eyes just content to hold her girlfriend while her son took his nap.

* * *

 

“ Okay, everyone who wants presents to the living room!” Kal called through the house and Lexa could have sworn Aden turned into the flash by how quickly he was suddenly next to the tree. “Hey, there little buddy. Want to help pass out all the presents?”

“ Yeah, yeah!” He jumped up and down and all the adults laughed as they sat around the room.

Kal started passing him smaller presents and telling them who they went to. He only had to direct him a few times on who he meant and soon Aden was running back and forth without any trouble. Kal delivered the larger presents himself and once everyone had their things everyone turned to Aden.

Clarke leaned down to him, “You get to go first, Sweetie. Which one do you want to open?”

Aden had five presents in front of him and he considered each for a moment before picking up a larger rectangle. He ripped at the paper and squealed when he saw the front cover. A large colorful dragon looked back at him. He flipped it open and saw all the different dragons ready for him to color them whatever his heart desired, “Mommy! It’s a cororing book fur of dragons! Rook, Mommy, rook!”

He scrambled into her lap and held it up to her and almost fell back. Lexa put her hand on his back to help but he was so excited they both had trouble reining him in.

“ Baby, we can look at all the pictures in a minute but you have more presents to open first,” She set him back down and he grabbed the next present. Three of the remaining presents were a red karate gi from Lincoln, a fluffy rainbow coonskin cap from Anya, and a huge variety set of legos from Gustus and Indra. He reached for the last present which was very simply wrapped in brown paper with a thin twine keeping it together. Aden picked it up and tried to untie the bow but it got knotted up so Clarke helped him get the twine off and when he pulled the paper off he was left holding a leather cuff of some kind.

Kal sat down next to him and turned it over and Lexa caught her breath when she saw what he had carefully etched into the hide. There was the three headed dragon over galloping horses that was the accepted family crest but around it all was an ornate Celtic knot work “G”.

“ I made it a little big so you can wear it for a long time but it goes on your forearm like this,” He held it to the boys arm with the coat of armors facing out and carefully tightened the straps on the other side. It was almost comically large going from his wrist to nearly his elbow, “This symbol means you are part of our family, and then I put a ‘G’ for your last name.”

He ran his hand slowly over the etching and hugged his arm close to his chest, “I rove it, Rexa-daddy. Thank you.”

“ That is so amazing, Kal. Gorgeous work.” Clarke said as she looked at her son’s arm.

“ Why thank you Clarke,” He said and sat down next to Dany. Everyone went through opening presents and Aden managing to talk Clarke into letting him put all of his wearable presents on so he was running around the living room in the gi with the fluffy hat and showing his arm band to everyone.

Lexa watched anxiously as Clarke opened her presents. Most were just little trinkets and cute things but then she reached Lexa’s. She reached into the bag and pulled out an entire array of paints. There were acrylics, oils, and even water colors. The woman leaned in for a short kiss, she knew all of these couldn’t have been cheap, “Thank you, Lexa, this will all go to use I promise.”

“ You still have one more to open,” Lexa pointed to the thin but long package that was wrapped very similar to Aden’s last present.

“ Kal you really didn’t have to…” Her words tapered off as she unrolled the supple leather and saw the most beautiful paint brushes she had ever seen. They were made of a smooth red wood with soft bristles. There were twenty of them, each one tucked into a pocket in a leather wrap to store them all in. There was every brush style and thickness she would ever need. “…Oh my God.”

“ Lexa helped figure out which ones I should make and what wood to carve them out of. The bristles are horse hair so they should stay soft for quite some time.” Kal explained and Clarke found she was actually tearing up. Only two weeks ago she had been talking to Lexa about how badly she needed new brushes. When she realized she smacked the woman’s arm, “This is why you were so adamant about me not getting those brushes at Hobby Lobby, you knew all along!”

“ I wanted it to be a surprise but I also didn’t want you to waste your money…and it worked. You’re welcome.” Lexa said and reached behind her, “I’m gonna give you this but just don’t hit me again.”

Clarke looked down and saw the peculiarly shaped package. She grabbed it and unwrapped it and her jaw dropped. It was a paint palette made of the same wood as her brushes but it had knot work detailing around the edges and she could feel the underside had a leather cushion next the thumb hole. She slipped it on and the cushion was incredibly soft.

“ Does the cushion feel alright? I had to guess how to mold it because your hand is a little smaller than mine.” Lexa asked watching for Clarke’s reaction.

“ It’s perfect,” She said holding back the tears just barely as she hugged her girlfriend tight.

Lexa exhaled and held the woman in her arms. It had been so hard keeping this from Clarke for so long but this made it all worth it. She still had a few things that weren’t done yet but she would get them done by the time Christmas actually rolled around. After they let each other go Dany and Kal cleared there throat and started passing out a present to each person. Indra received a leather covered case to hold her uniform hardware. Lincoln got a new wallet, which he sorely needed since his current one was more duct tape than leather. Gustus’ was a simple pair of gloves with a thick lining that he could wear to ride his motorcycle during the winter.

The last person to open their present was Lexa and she held it in front of her and just stared. It was an over the shoulder messenger bag with a thick but soft braided strap. On the flap of the bag her dad had embossed the AURYN from  _ The Neverending Story,  _ he even dyed and bleached the leather so it looked like one black snake and one white one. In the center was the Trikru crest. She had never had a bag that was this beautiful before. The inside was soft and perfect for her laptop and several journals. Just inside the laptop pocket was a small inscription:

_ Write your own neverending story, Lexie. Love, Mom and Dad. _

She didn’t even know what to say so she just hugged them both.  Aden tugged on her arm then and then smiled huge when he handed her something. She looked down and saw a thin strip of leather that had “Rexa” pressed into it.

“Rexa-daddy helped me make it. I made one for you too Mommy.” Clarke grabbed her from him and smiled. They helped each other put them on.

As everyone settled in to really examine their gifts and talk among themselves Lexa looked around the room and knew this was all she needed to be happy. Her family close and unendingly supportive, Clarke’s hand in hers, and Aden in her lap. This was happiness. She liked being simply happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa couldn't be more nervous to meet Clarke's mother and stepfather. She wants, no needs, this to go well. From what she knows this may just take a Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long guys but it has just been a crazy month for me but take this 12K monster as a massive apology and hopefully you like it. I'm really excited to know what you guys think of this.  
> I will be putting the other chronological parts on hold to write a pride inspired fic for this verse, so keep an eye out for that as well as a new series that is gonna be started soon because it has a lot to do with pride. Keep your eyes open for Stcki Pages Inc...It's gonna be crazy y'all.  
> With out further a due...Happy Holidays - Part 2.

Clarke woke with a shake of her head and looked around the car. Aden was kicking his legs in the butterfly booster seat and looking out the window. Lexa was tapping her finger on the steering wheel along with the song on the radio. Her other hand rested on the center console. Clarke reached over and wove their fingers together. Lexa doesn’t acknowledge the change except for a small smile on her lips. Her eyes stayed focused on the road and for the first time Clarke noticed how it had begun to snow.

“Looks like we’ll have a white Christmas after all.” She commented. Lexa had been heart broken when the week of Christmas had rolled around and not a single snow flake had fallen back home. Clarke was glad she would get some snow before the holiday actually rolled around.

“Mommy, you’re awake! Did you see the snow?!” Aden said from the back seat as he heard his mother’s voice.

“I did.” Clarke said as she twisted in her seat to look at Aden directly.

“Can I pray in it when we get to Grandma and Grandpa’s?” He asked wiggling excitedly. Clarke kept the soft smile on her lips but a part of her heart ached. She had grown to love Marcus and how he took care of her mother, but she had always wished Aden would have been able to meet Jake. He would have loved him as much as she did. Her father would have spent hours playing with legos and lincoln logs showing him how to build all manner of things. She sighs as she imagines all the things that can never happen. Lexa seems to sense her shift in mood and grips her knee. She smiles and swallows the emotion in her throat.

“We’ll see when we get there, Sweetie.” Clarke said and turned back to the front and marveled at the sparkle of the flakes as the flitted through the air.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Aden?”

“I want to do stuff, but there is nothing to do. It’s making me feer ar twitchy and my head is reary noisy.” Aden said and Clarke could see that he was trying his best to explain what was going on.

“Sweetie, I think the word you are looking for is bored, but don’t worry Mommy came prepared. Babe, did you grab the AUX cord?” She asked Lexa as she pulled her phone out.

Lexa never took her eyes off the road as she responded, “Yeah, it’s in the glove compartment.”

Clarke grabbed it and plugged her phone. She selected the play list and turned to face Aden to watch as his eyes lit up. The first song was from Frozen. She knocked on the center console and Aden picked up with the first line seamlessly.

“Do you wanna buird a snowman? Come on rets go and pray...”

Clarke joined in and had a hard time keeping up with the lyrics as she giggled at Aden’s seated dancing. He had always loved dancing and singing to Disney movies. She hoped this would keep him entertained through the next few hours of the trip. He hadn’t been too restless on the way to Lexa’s parents because of the sheer excitement of a new place, but this drive was always hit or miss with the little guy. Her favorite line was approaching though so she did her best to focus.

“I’ve started tarking to the pictures on the wars.” Aden playfully pointed at Clarke as he sang the next line at the same time she pointed at him, “Hang in there, Joan!”

Clarke laughed heartily but Aden stayed focused on the song. When that one faded out Clarke was excited when the next started up. Aden jumped and started beating his chest just like Tarzan. Lexa even started singing along.

“Son of Man, look to the sky. Lift your spirits, set it free. Some day you’ll walk tall with pride. Son of Man, a man in time you’ll be.”

“There you go Lex, bout time you joined in.” Clarke said playfully hitting her arm. Lexa didn’t usually sing when the three of them were in the car but when she did Clarke was amazed by her voice. It was soft and lilting. She loved every time she heard it.

“Tarzan was my favorite growing up. I actually wore out the VHS. I used to crawl around the house acting like Tarzan, Lincoln was always my Terk. Anya hated it cause that made her Tantor but she played along all the same.” Lexa said and the smile on her face as she reminisced was bright and open. For a moment Clarke let her fears of how this trip was going to go slip away. Her mother could be bull headed but there was no way she wouldn’t love Lexa.  _ At least I hope so. _

* * *

 

Lexa pulled up to the house and Clarke smiled when she saw Marcus standing on the porch to wave them in. Aden had fallen asleep about an hour ago so Lexa grabbed her laptop bag and then carefully picked up the sleeping boy. Clarke was already talking to Marcus when Lexa walked up.

“So this is the Lexa I’ve been hearing so much about.”

Lexa nodded softly trying not to dislodge Aden, “Yes, Sir. I’d shake your hand but I have precious cargo at the moment.”

Marcus chuckled, “I think I can forgive you this once. Now come on in out of the cold.”

As they walked inside Lexa rubbed a hand up and down Aden’s back. He stirred awake and turned his face to cuddle closer to her neck. His nose scrunched when he didn’t feel the soft hair against his face. She had put it up in a bun for the drive. She continue rubbing his back as he slowly woke up. “Come on, Buddy, we are at your grandparents’. Time to wake up.”

He rubbed his eyes with a tiny fist and blinked up at Lexa, “Rexa? When did I Far asreep?”

“Just before we got here.”

He nodded like that made perfect sense to him, “Can I watch Hercures?”

Lexa set him down and looked up to Clarke, “I think your Mom can help you with that. I have a few more things to get out of the car. Maybe later we can watch Tarzan together. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great, Rexa,” Aden smiled and skipped over to Clarke who accepted his hand.

Clarke was looking around and scrunched her eyebrows, “Marcus, where’s Mom?”

“Oh, she got called in for an emergency surgery. She should be home in a few hours.” He said and took Lexa’s duffel bag from her and walked further into the house.

Lexa stood and headed back out to the car. She lifted the package out of the trunk and double checked it was all still in one piece and smiled when it was. Clarke was gonna be so surprised, and hopefully happy with it. She caught a spot of color through the window and spied Aden’s hat he had received from Anya sitting on the car seat. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it. She hadn’t remembered him bringing the hat but knew he would want it later.

When she made it back inside she tucked Clarke’s present safely in the front closet where she hoped the blonde wouldn’t be snooping too much.

“Aden, you left your hat in the car.” She said as she walked into what she presumed was the living room. Aden was standing watching the TV as the muses sang the intro to the movie. What he did next surprised her because he threw his hands in the air and tried to flip over his head. “Whatcha doing, Buddy?”

“I’m doing cartwheers, just rike Hercures.” He said and did the move again. She could see what he was trying to do but just as his legs came over his head he curled forward and didn’t quite finish the motion. It wasn’t a bad attempt for a four year old. “Can you do cartwheers, Rexa?”

"Yeah, Buddy, I can." She said as she squatted down to be on his eye level.

He started bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, "Can you show me, prease?"

Lexa looked around and tried to find a place that allotted enough room. The hallway was long enough but she had to make sure to be straight or she might end up kicking a wall.  _ Great, I'm horrible at being straight. Focus, Lexa, cartwheel time. _

She lifted her hands and transferred all her weight to one foot so she could use her hip as the pivot point for the turn. When her hands made contact with ground she tightened her core to straighten her right leg up followed by her left and when it made contact she let the momentum carry her through and landed softly on the ball of her right foot. She looked at Aden who was looking at her with the biggest eyes she had ever seen. "Tada!"

He came running and jumping up to her and she almost had trouble catching what he was saying because of how fast he was talking, "Oh my gosh, you rooked just rike Hercures! That was so awesome. Can you teach me prease...prease...preeease?!"

"Whoa there little guy. Slow it down. You want to learn how to do a cartwheel?" His nodded so hard Lexa was surprised his head didn't just fling off.

Lexa thought about it for a second and figured she could at least try. “Okay, so we are gonna start with where to put your feet.”

Lexa started in her stance and Aden mimicked her movements. She realized quickly that she was gonna have a hard time showing how to do a cartwheel. Maybe if she helped him through the motions. She squatted in front of him and lifted his arms up. “Next is you put your arms up and then you bend at your waist. Yeah but putt all your weight on this foot.”

She tapped his left foot and he did exactly as asked. She put a hand on his waist and guided his hand to the floor. “I’m gonna lift your legs just so you know how you are supposed to move, okay?”

Aden nodded and giggled when she lifted his back leg and when he had both hands on the ground she lifted the other leg. He giggled but quickly tried to focus.

“What on Earth is going on here?” She almost jumped when she heard Clarke’s voice. She was standing in the door way to the living room. She had one hip resting against the door frame and one eyebrow raised.

Aden answered quickly in a serious tone, “I’m rearning to cartwheer.”

Lexa just shrugged softly when Clarke’s eyes darted up to her. The blonde nodded, “Well, then…carry on.”

She sat on the couch and watched as Lexa did her best to explain what to do and after an hour of miming and helping him through he was doing a decent cartwheel, though it was still a little lopsided. Clarke decided that was enough gymnastics for the day and Aden sat down to watch another Disney movie while Lexa went for a drink.

When she closed the fridge she almost jumped when she saw Marcus leaning against the counter top.

“Hi…Kane…Marcus…umm, which do you actually prefer?” She asked wanting to know for future reference.

“I’m okay with either, but thank you for asking.” He said and sipped at a bottle of water.

A silence settled over them and Lexa racked her brain for something to say. She really wanted Clarke’s parents to like her, but she was drawing a total blank.  _ What do you say to a US congressman? Come on, Lexa, think! _

Luckily Kane took the thought process out of it for her a few moments later, “So, Lexa, Clarke tells me you are writer? This may be a horrible question but what is it that you write?”

Lexa cleared her throat, “I write fiction. I really love to get lost in a world that is completely my own making.”

“Sounds like a glorious time.” Kane said and smiled at Lexa.

“It can be,” Lexa had a thought and maybe she new exactly what to talk to Kane about, “Actually I was wondering if I could pick your brain about something?”

“As long as you mean it metaphorically, go right ahead.” Kane said and chuckled with Lexa.

“Well, my current project is the story of how the world ended in a nuclear apocalypse and then some people survived simply by being in a place that didn’t receive much radiation or having a natural resistance to it. Over several hundred years society was rebuilt but into something very different than what we know of today. It is a much more brutal society that values strength over any thing else mostly because that was what was necessary at the beginning to survive. The story follow the life of a girl who goes from a simple villager to leading what is left of humanity, at least in this part of the world.” Lexa explained and Kane nodded along, “What I need your help with is I have been kicking around an idea for a sequel of sorts. I had the thought that it is possible that when the bombs fell there could have been inhabited space stations orbiting Earth. When they saw the bombs fall they would band together to protect what was left of humanity, at least to their knowledge. I’ve decided to call it the Ark. Anyway, with the Clans I could build the political realm from my own making because it was essentially built from scratch, but those on the Ark would have to have serious influences from modern day politics. I can do research to make it as authentic as possible but I thought you might be able to give me some real life pointers?”

Kane rubbed at the beard on his chin, “That is an intriguing idea. How many space stations make up this Ark?”

“Twelve is what I was thinking.” She said leaning on the counter and sipping on the juice in her glass.

“Hmm that many people in space would use quite a bit of resources. How long would they be in space? What about food and medicine?” Kane asked talking with his hands and Lexa could feel his excitement which was just making her even more excited to talk about the budding story in her mind.

“Food was an easy one to solve because they would most likely dedicate an entire station to farming. It wouldn’t be the best food because it would be grown under artificial sunlight and rain but food none the less. There wouldn’t be any banquets but they’d get by. Medicine would be something that is closely monitored and rationed and anyone caught stealing or abusing it would be punished harshly. The first story tells a story several hundred years after the bomb dropped so at least that long.” She explained and Kane nodded but then lifted a finger.

“Would a conglomerate of space stations be able to survive that long? Wouldn’t systems fail eventually if they weren’t intended for that long in orbit?”

Lexa contemplated how to explain her theory, “If they were intuitive enough most system failures would be easy enough to circumvent around up to a point. That will come up again later, but I need your help with the political structure.”

“Since the Ark was once twelve stations I would say the people may integrate from one to another but still feel separate. The easiest way for them to come together would be a democratic council of sorts.” Kane said and rushed into further explanation, “Maybe even a two check system, similar to the Senate and the Executive branches of the US governing system.”

“A council? I like that.” Lexa said and did her best to narrate her mental process so Kane could follow, “And to make it a true check and balance system, the person in charge wouldn’t be able to directly make Ark-wide decisions, they would only be able to present an issue to the council for a vote. Their vote would only come into play should the council need a tie breaker.”

“That would work well, but also keep in mind the class divide that a system like this can sometimes cause. Those that have and those that have not. Council members would usually be from the upper class, doctors…engineers…those that have. Those that have not would feel underrepresented and that can cause strife in the best of scenarios.” Kane said and Lexa smiled wide.

“That is exactly why I wanted to talk to you about this. Having a class divide like that will work perfectly for what I have planned.” Lexa said and was so excited she wanted to go get this all down immediately.

“I have a question though. Earlier you said that those that stole medicine would be harshly punished. What would that punishment entail? A prison system wouldn’t be a logical solution simply because of space and resources.” He asked and furrowed his brow as he tried to think through his own questions.

“I have actually already figured that out. As you’ve said a prison wouldn’t make sense so even the smallest crime is punishable by death. Harsh but necessary in this scenario.” Lexa explained and Kane seemed perplexed.

“How would those sentences be carried out though? A firing squad would be ill-advised at best and stupid at worst. Firing a gun in a space station could be catastrophic and is also another waste of resources.”

Lexa smirked hoping he would agree with what she had figured out, “I had already thought of that and we could have anything like modern day lethal injection because again; resources, but I have figured out a way for them to eliminate anyone without wasting any resources. They float them.”

Kane looked just as confused as Lexa thought he would, “Let me explain. In a society where everything is punishable by death the people must live in utter fear of committing a crime or else what is the point. What I’m saying is they float them out the air lock.”

“That is brutal, but brilliant under the circumstances but what about children? Children commit crimes all the time just from not knowing any better. Will they float them too?” Kane asked leaning in like they were talking about a conspiracy.

“When you rule by fear you have to toe a fine line. Inordinately killing children is assuredly over that line. Which leaves us with a conundrum? How do we take care of children who commit crime? We can’t just do nothing, cause that undermines the whole system. You can’t kill them because that would cause a full on revolt, and a revolt on a space station ends with everyone dead. So they put all underage offenders in a detention center for holding until they turn eighteen, when their cases are reevaluated. No verdicts are ever changed and they are always floated but once eighteen it negates the effect that could cause a revolt.” Lexa paused to see if Kane had any input but he just nodded along as she explained what was a crux in her sequel plot line, “I’m thinking about calling it the Skybox. This is important to the sequel because I am introducing a new character. She is the daughter of the head engineer for the Ark and he discovers a system flaw in the oxygen system. One that can’t be circumvented or worked around. The Ark has two years or less of oxygen left. He wanted to go public and tell everyone because if they want to survive sacrifices will have to be made and those making them will be the workers, as you called them those that have not. Someone close to him found out and betrayed him, resulting in him getting floated. His daughter was on his side of things so to keep her quite they locked her in a solitary cell where she couldn’t tell a soul.”

“I’m guessing she is the new focal character you are introducing?” Kane asked and she could see his question bubbling just underneath the surface.

“Exactly because the council still has to figure out a way to save the last of humanity. They have to find out if Earth is survivable, because it is the last hope of humanity. They also happen to have about a hundred underage offenders sitting in the Skybox just waiting to die.” Lexa said and paused. She could see the light flicker on as Kane figured out where she was going with this. “So they send these juvenile delinquents to Earth with some form of monitoring system for their vitals. If they die from radiation they know humanity is doomed, but if they survive, then they may just have a chance at survival.”

Lexa took a deep breath and watched Kane’s face as he took in everything she had said. He reached for her shoulder and squeezed it, “Lexa this is brilliant. You write this properly and people will love it. I haven’t even read it and I love it. It is an incredibly thought provoking and immersive story. I can’t even imagine how epic the first installment will be where you entirely create a society. As soon as its written I will pay to read it.”

Lexa was floored she had hoped he would like it but not this. She had never really shared much about her story with anyone, especially outside of family. It was closely guarded because she put her heart and soul in this story, but talking to Kane about it had felt so good to see someone else getting lost in the story like she so often did.

“Glad to see you guys getting along,” Lexa jumped when she heard Clarke’s voice from the door way of the kitchen.

Kane smiled as she approached and wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist, “Do you have any idea how brilliant your girlfriend is?”

Clarke looked up at Lexa and pecked her cheek, "I think I have some idea, but thank you for noticing Marcus. Aden says it is time for Tarzan."

Lexa smiled wide and headed off to the living, "Your Terk is coming, Buddy."

Clarke watched her go and turned to Marcus. He gave her a hug because he could see the worry weighing on her, "Don't worry, Clarke. Your mother may be stubborn but she isn't blind."

"I'm not so sure about that, but we will just have to wait and see." Clarke said and sighed. She was excited for her mom to get home but she was also terrified. _ This is either going to go really well, or absolutely terrible. _

* * *

 

Lexa was nodding her head along to her music as she worked to type in everything she discussed with Kane earlier. She was sitting in the front room since Clarke was sketching in the living room while Aden colored. She felt a poke to her thigh and turned her head to see Aden standing next to where she sat on the couch. She pushed her ear phones back to hang on her neck, “What’s up, Buddy? Is it time for another movie?”

Aden shook his head and pulled a piece of paper from behind his. “I drew this for you.”

“Oh my gosh, Buddy, is this…everybody?” She said as she took in the picture full of more stick figures than she could even recognize.

Aden jumped onto the couch and pointed to each figure as he named them off, “Yeah, that is Mommy and Daddy-Rexa and other Rexa and Rincorn. I arso drew the horsies cause I rearry riked them. Then there is Grandpa and Grandma, then Uncre Berramy with Aunt O and Aunt Raven. This is you and me and then Mommy. See I drew you with super curry hair just rike in rear rife.”

Lexa giggled at how excited he was but then she noticed a small drawing in the corner by Clarke. She pointed at it and raised an eyebrow, “What’s this, Aden?”

He looked down and was bashful as he responded, “A puppy.”

Lexa smiled softly, “We don’t have a puppy, Buddy.”

He tried to play as innocent as possible, “We  _ courd _ have a puppy.”

Lexa sighed softly, “Aden…puppies are a lot of hard work and responsibility. We may have to wait until your older to get one, okay?”

Aden seemed a little crest-fallen when he responded, “Okay.”

“But hey, if you want drawing Aden to have a puppy then go for it. Just don’t be disappointed if it doesn't come true for real life Aden right away. That is the fun in creating something. You can do whatever but remember that it isn’t real.” Lexa explained an hoped she was making sense to the little boy.

He seemed to think for a moment and then smiled wide. He hugged Lexa quickly before hopping off the couch. “You are rearry smart, Rexa.”

She smiled and handed his drawing back to him, “Has your mother seen this yet?”

Aden shook his head, “Well, go show her.”

He took off down the hall and she yelled after him, “No running!”

Lexa jumped when she heard a voice from the direction of the front door, “You must be Lexa.”

She turned to she a brunette woman that was undoubtedly Clarke’s mother. Her figure was thinner but the cut of her jaw was the same and Lexa couldn’t deny that Clarke got her beauty from the woman in front of her. She set her computer and lapboard onto the floor and stood. She offered her hand out to the woman, “Yes, Ma’am, I am.”

“What was so important on your computer that you just brushed Aden off like that?” She asked and Lexa was instantly perplexed.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Don’t patronize me with this ‘ma’am’ bull! You may have tricked Clarke, but I know exactly what kind of low life you really are!” Her voice had raised and Lexa stepped back trying to put some space between herself and the obviously angry woman. She was rendered speechless.

Clarke and Kane made it into the room by then. Clarke steps between her mother and Lexa, while Kane puts a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Abby!”

“Mom!”

Abby turned to Clarke, “Did you not hear this woman yelling at your son?”

“Yes, I did. We have been having issues with him running in the house. It has become a house rule that when he runs we tell him not to. Sometimes if you don’t yell he won’t hear.” Clarke explained and Lexa could tell Clarke was trying to keep her cool.

Abby just shook her head, “You can’t just excuse her talking to him like that. Also you didn’t see how she just shrugged him off like an annoyance.”

Lexa stepped forward then, “I mean no disrespect but that is not what happened.”

Abby lifted her hand to stop Lexa from saying more, “You may be able to sweet talk Clarke into believing you but I will not be fooled!”

Clarke pushed her way between them again, “You do  _ not _ get to talk to her like that, I don’t care  _ what _ you think you saw!”

“Why is everyone yerring?” The small voice cut through the tension in the room like a knife. Lexa looked down to see the boy pulling incessantly on the hem of his shirt. She wanted nothing more than to kneel down and comfort him but she figured that would only encourage Abby’s wrath at the moment.

Clarke picked Aden up and he immediately curled into her. “We are just having a disagreement, and what do we do when we have a disagreement?”

His voice was small when he answered, “We tark about it.”

Clarke nodded then eyed her mother and Lexa swore if looks could kill there would have been a murder, “Exactly, so Grandma and I are going to have a talk. You go with Lexa for bath time.”

Clarke shifted the boy over to her arms and she held him close as she moved passed Abby. The woman stared her down but Lexa held her head high.

* * *

 

Clarke watched Lexa’s back and she just heard Aden’s soft voice, “Did you bring my bath toys for story time?”

She didn’t hear the response but she knew Lexa had made sure to pack the several rubber duckies and tug boat that Aden always played with. She turned her eyes back to her mother and the woman looked absolutely appalled.

“Really, Clarke? You are gonna trust that woman to give Aden a bath. If doesn’t pay complete attention he could drown.”

Clarke clenched her fist to try and calm the growing anger. She didn’t want this to turn into a screaming match, she really didn’t. “ _ That woman _ , as you call her, gives him his bath more often than I do nowadays. He loves it because she always acts out stories with his bath toys.”

“You really believe anything she tells you.” Abby said and Clarke was officially done being nice.

“Do you really think I’m that gullible?! I know that is the truth because Aden told me. Lexa never said a word about it to me.” She said felt herself only growing more angry as she watched her mother sigh sadly.

“Sweetie, people like her can be very convincing. You have been fooled before.” Clarke couldn’t help the raise in her voice this time.  _ Screaming match, here we come. _

“Are you kidding me, Mom?! That was one time over three years ago! Do you really think so little of me that you think I would ever let someone like that near my son again?”

“Clarke…”

The blonde held up her hand, “No, Mom, you are going to stand there and listen to me. You have no idea how terrified I was the first time I asked Lexa to watch Aden on her own. But you know what? When I got home I found that they fell asleep on the couch while Lexa was reading to Aden. Since then she has read to him almost every night, sometimes she even calls to read to him through the phone if she can’t be there. He loves falling asleep to the sound of her voice.”

Clarke paused but continued on before her mom could jump in again, “Lexa loves Aden like he is her own flesh and blood. It is plain to see if you would just open your eyes or, I don’t know, get your head out of your ass.”

Abby’s jaw dropped, “She really has you convinced, doesn’t she?”

Clarke took a step forward and made sure her mother heard her loud and clear, “All she has me convinced of is that she loves that little boy when she really doesn’t have to. I wouldn’t even hesitate to say she loves him more than me. Now, Aden deserves to spend Christmas with his grandparents, but if you aren’t going to even try to see Lexa as something beside the next victim in your one woman witch hunt I want you to keep your distance. From me too.”

She pushed passed her mother and left the woman with wide eyes.

“She is right, you know?” Marcus said from his place on the couch.

“Marcus, you are supposed to be on my side.” Abby said and sat down next to him.

“No, I am supposed to be on your side when you’re right, but I can also tell you when you’re wrong without you taking it personally.” He said and put a hand on her knee. “I spent time today just watching Lexa and how she was with both Clarke and Aden. She spent almost an hour teaching him how to do a cartwheel simply because he asked. Then they watch Tarzan and he spent the whole time rolling around and acting like a gorilla. She just sat there and indulged him while he pretended to pick bugs out of her hair.”

Abby rolled her eyes and Marcus could see her trying to explain all of that away in her mind, “I also talked to her one on one. She is brilliant, Abby. I can assure you that she couldn’t be more different than Quint.”

Abby huffed and crossed her arms, “How can you know that?”

"I can't know for sure, but I am giving her the chance to prove what I already suspect. She deserves  at least that much from you as well." He said and hoped she would see his point.

Abby clenched her jaw, "I don't know if I can do that."

Marcus let out a disappointed breath, "I would take sometime to figure out how much you are willing to lose because of this fear. From what I can tell from just watching Clarke with Lexa, I have a feeling she is gonna be around for quite some time. If you don't at least give her a chance you may lose Aden and Clarke all together. ow this ends is entirely up to you and you alone."

With that he stood and walked out of the room. Abby sighed and rested her face in her hands. She couldn't give someone a chance to hurt her babies again. She just couldn't.

* * *

 

Clarke leaned in the doorway to the bedroom and looked at Lexa. She was sitting on top of the comforter reading a book but the blonde could see the weight sitting on her shoulders. She was wearing simple sleep clothes; a tank top and baggy sweats, but with her hair up in a messy bun and the broad frames of her glasses framing her gorgeous eyes Clarke couldn't help notice how adorable her girlfriend was in this moment.

Lexa looked up then and smirked when she noticed the blonde watching her. It dropped away quickly and Clarke hated the sadness she saw in those eyes she loved so much, "How did bath time go?"

Lexa shrugged and set her book on her lap, "It was okay. Neither one of us were really feeling the best so we skipped story time. I put him to bed a bit ago but he may still be awake if you want to say good night."

Clarke walked into the room and closed the door before she started changing, "It's okay. I'll let him sleep."

When she crawled into the bed Lexa was fidgeting with the front cover of her book and Clarke's heart constricted when she saw the tears brimming in the corners if her eyes. "Hey, Lex...babe, talk to me."

Lexa took in a deep breath an turned more fully to Clarke and she could see how hard she was trying to hold back the tears. Clarke lifted a hand to her cheek and the woman leaned into the comforting touch, "I don't know what I did wrong or what I didn't do. I just wanted this to go well so badly, but now I just don't even know what to do. I can't ask you to pick between me and your mother cause that wouldn’t be fair. I’d never ask something that...not of you or of Aden."

Clarke shushed her as she tapered off and Clarke could see the dam breaking. She pulled her closer and the brunette curled into her side. "Lexa, none of this is on you. My mom just has blinders when it comes to anyone I date. You are amazing and beautiful and I know ow much you care about Aden and I both."

"I do care..so much. You and that little boy are the most important people in my life. I don't want you to ever doubt that." Lexa said so softly that Clarke almost missed it.

The blonde ran a hand up and down Lexa's arm and she curled into her even more. "I know. If my mother can't open her eyes and see that then the choice being made is her picking her stubbornness over me. I'm not going to lose you because my mother is being an idiot. I swear I made one bad judgment call and she is never gonna let it go."

Lexa looked up at her, “What happened?”

Clarke sighed, she really hated thinking about that particular screw up, but Lexa deserved to know why her mother was being a royal terror, “The first few months after Aden was born I was so busy getting back to work and taking care of him that I didn’t realize how lonely I was. I had no idea how to do the whole dating thing as a single mom. One day I was at the grocery store and I ran right into this guy with the cart. Scared the shit out of me and made Aden cry. I thought he was going to be pissed but he wasn’t he actually made Aden laugh and was super sweet. I guess, it felt good not to be all on my own with him. I mean I know I had my friends and my mom, but it was just…different. I thought everything was going surprisingly well. Then one day, Aden must have been about nine months old at this point, Mom was in town for a medical conference and decided to surprise me. She didn’t know I was at work and Quint was watching Aden. She walked in to find him standing over Aden screaming at him to shut up. Mom went right over and found out he just needed his diaper changed. Needless to say I ended things with Quint that day and never heard from him again. Now any time some one tries to get close to me she immediately assumes the worst. I’ve never been in anything even close to serious since then. Usually a few dates maybe a month tops, but I never involved Aden because I didn’t want him to get hurt. Then you happened.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“When I walked into your store I went from absolute panic to relief in an instant. You walked up hand in hand with Aden and I just knew he was well taken care of. From day one you took care of a scared and lost little boy when you didn’t have to. I knew you were different from the beginning. I had hope my mother would see that too. Obviously that hope was misplaced.” Clarke said and her voice choked up at the end. How could her mother not see how much this woman loved her and Aden both?

Lexa wiped at a tear that had fallen while Clarke talked, “I will never treat Aden or you like that. I love you too much…the both of you.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her softly, “I know that and my mom will figure it out eventually. Let’s get some sleep. It’s probably gonna be a few long tense days.”

When Lexa curled into her side Clarke new maybe everything could still work out.

* * *

 

 

He moved his head and felt the sensation of Lion’s fur moving against his cheek. He loved the way it shifted and how soft it felt. He opened his eyes and could barely see the room around him. Aden hated yelling. Mommy never yelled. Maybe not never, cause sometimes she did but never at him. He hadn’t understood what Grandma was yelling about but he didn’t like it. It made him feel itchy and like he wanted to cry. He was a big boy though so he didn’t want to cry, but the yelling made it hard not to.

He pushed he blankets off because he was feeling sticky and sweaty. He thought about getting up but then Mommy would probably get mad. He tried to think of Mommy but all he could see was the frown from when she was yelling at Grandma. Lexa had looked so sad during bath time, but he didn’t understand why. He wanted to see his mommies. They had said he wasn’t supposed to call Lexa ‘Mommy’ but he couldn’t help but think it. She was his mommy, just like Mommy, but still different. He couldn’t get in trouble for thinking it. He needed to see his mommies.

With that thought Aden pushed himself up and jumped out of bed. He grabbed Lion and made his way down the dark hallway. He swallowed when he reached the door. He pushed it open and stepped in.

“Mommy? Rexa?” He asked and saw just the slightest movement in the bed.

He could see his mommy sit up and rub her eyes, “Yeah, Baby, what’s wrong?”

Aden hugged Lion closer to his chest, “Can I sreep with you tonight?”

Lexa sat up then as well she looked at Mommy and then lifted the blankets, “Of course, Buddy, get in here.”

He smiled wide and ran over to the side of the bed. He couldn’t hold in the giggles as Lexa picked him up and swung him into the bed. He curled into Lexa with Lion clutched close. He felt Lexa place a large hand against his back and it made him feel so safe. He felt Mommy scoot close and put an arm over him so he was surrounded by warmth. The yelling was completely forgotten in this bubble his mommies had created for him.

* * *

 

Lexa turned the page in her book but decided to give her eyes a break. She had the itch to write but she had been trying to avoid using her computer while Abby was around. She knew Clarke had said that she hadn't done anything wrong by being on her computer that first night, but she couldn't help but feel that twinge of anxiety every time Abby came into the room when she was writing. She would give her a look that made her skin crawl so she just packed the lap top away. Clarke and Kane had left to get last minutes things for the big meal tomorrow. Lexa had been doing her best to keep a safe distance from Abby, but she still felt nervous with her being the only other person in the house aside from Aden.

He was playing on the floor next to the couch and she felt her hand gravitate towards the loose leather band around her wrist as she looks at him. She had barely taken it off since he had tied it on weeks ago. Her heart soared every time Aden smiled when he would see it dangling from her wrist. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard his voice over the silence in the room.

"Rexa, can we go pray outside?" Aden asked from his place on the floor.

She looked around and didn't see Abby anywhere around. Clarke wouldn't mind as long as they didn't stay out in the cold for too long. She closed her book and smiled at him. She tussled his hair, "Go get some warm socks on. I'll grab your coat and boots. Remember...no running."

He nodded seriously and she playfully booped the tip of his nose with her finger. He smiled as headed to the stairs in a barely controlled speed walk.  _ Guess, that technically doesn't count as running. _

She went to the front closet and grabbed his thicker coat and boots. She pulled her boots over the fuzzy socks she was wearing and pulled on the soft hoodie Kal had bought her almost ten years ago when she was accepted to college. She didn't mind the cold so she figured this would be enough for the short romp with Aden. The little boy came speed walking up but misjudge the distance and slid into her legs.

“Careful there, Buddy. Let’s get you all bundled up.” She held up his coat and helped him zip it up. They walked to the door that led to the laundry room and the back door. Aden pulled on his boots but was struggling with his gloves so Lexa knelt down and helped him pull them on. Aden froze and looked up over Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa closed her eyes. She could feel Abby behind her, she sighed and put Aden’s fuzzy hat on and made sure his ears were tucked safely away.

“Okay, Buddy, why don’t you go start on the body of our snowman, but stay close to the door, so I can see you.”

Aden saluted, “You got it, Rexa.”

She watched him scurry out the screen door into the yard before standing up. She turned to look at Abby who was standing in the laundry room door way. Her arms wear crossed and that look made Lexa’s skin crawl.

She let out a sigh and looked the woman in the eyes, “Abby, I have been walking on egg shells since that first night but I’m done. I’m going to be blunt with you. I love your daughter and every moment I spend with that little boy is a treasure I never thought I would have in my life. I know you do not believe my words, but I’m not going anywhere.”

Abby looked appalled as her jaw dropped, “You think you can threaten me…”

Lexa let her shoulders slump, “That wasn’t a threat, Abby. I’m not going anywhere because if you won’t believe my words then I’ll let my actions speak for themselves. This isn’t a me or you situation. I want you to be here as well, to see that my words a true, even if it takes the next twenty years.”

“Rexa, are you coming?” Aden had his head stuck in the back door. She could see the snow still clinging to his gloves.

She gave Abby a sad look before turning and smiling at him, “Of course, Buddy.”

She pushed out into the yard and smiled when she saw Aden pushing a good sized ball of snow around growing it slowly larger. She ran over and helped started another ball for the torso. Aden giggled as he helped her lift it and balance it up on top of the large ball.

“Now we just need a head. I’ll work on that. You go find some sticks for the arms.” He ran off to the skeletal bushes in the corner of the fenced in yard and she made a smaller ball to top of the slightly lop-sided snowman. Aden came running back with two sticks a broad smile on his face.

“Rook this one rooks rike it has fingers.” He said holding it up and Lexa laughed as they stuck them in the sides of the snowman.

“Rexa, aren’t you cord?” Aden asked as he noticed she was only wearing her hoodie and a thin pair of gloves.

"Oh...no, Buddy, the cold doesn't really bother me." She said and his face lit up.

"Just rike Ersa!" He squealed and she realized exactly what she had said.

She nodded, "Yep, just like Elsa, though I don't have any cool super powers. Now what are we gonna name our snow person?"

Aden tilted his head and looked at the hastily crafted figure, "Bumpy."

"Bumpy?" Lexa questioned making sure she heard him correctly. The boy nodded his head and she smiled. "Alright then. Go give Bumpy a hug and I'll take a picture to send to your mom."

He wrapped his arms around the squat figure and smiled wide while Lexa held her phone out for the photo. The snowman was only a little shorter than Aden and that made the picture even cuter. She clicked through to send it to Clarke. Right when she hit send a ball of ice and snow smacked into her left shoulder.

She gripped it dramatically, “Who did that?”

Aden looked around and then pointed at the snowman, “It was Bumpy.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the young, “Did he…really?”

Aden looked ashamed, “No…”

“Do you know what this means?”

Aden looked almost scared but his face broke into a bright smile when she leaned down and picked up a handful of snow. He looked back and froth between her face and her hands as they smoothed out the snow ball, “What?”

“It means this is war.” She sends the snow ball towards him and she laughs hard when Aden dives behind the snow man yelling what she thinks is, “Protect me, Bumpy!”

They ran around the yard throwing snow balls and Lexa treasured all the times he squealed but also cheered when one of his snowballs would make contact. He managed to hit her in the chest and she dramatically dropped to her back.

“Rexa, are you dead?” Aden asked and she tried so hard not to giggle.

She lifted her head and winked at him, “Yep, you got me, Buddy. Come over here and make snow angels with me.”

“Okay.” He said and laid down next to her and started raking his arms and legs through the snow. She followed his motions and then stood up the best she could without disturbing the imprint in the snow.

"Come on, let's get you up and I'll send another picture to your mom." Lexa lifted him and he giggled as she tried to tickle him through the thick coat but she set him down quickly so she could pull out her phone.

She did her best to center the two snow angels on her screen before snapping a picture. She was slipping her phone back into the pocket of her jeans when she heard Aden behind her, "Rook, Rexa, rook!"

She turned just in time to see his feet kick over his head. He was doing it, a real cartwheel. She was about to cheer when everything started moving in slow motion. His right hand slipped just as his feet hit the vertical mark and he fell. When his head hit the ground his body just crumpled.

"Aden!" She yelled and ran to his side.  _ Oh, God! He isn't moving! Oh, God! Fuck! Wait he moved...thank God...he's alive at least. _

The cry that rung through the yard ripped her heart apart. She knelt in the snow and was shocked to see bright red blood staining the white snow. Aden tilted his head up as he cried hard and Lexa could see the crimson streaking down his face from his forehead. She scooped him up into her arms and he burrowed into her shoulder while he cried. She rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Shhhh...You're gonna be okay. Shhh...Lexa's got you. You're gonna be okay." She continued saying that over and over and she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Aden or herself.

She pushed into the laundry room and set him down gently on the washer. His face was covered in blood and had soaked into the shoulder of her hoodie. She couldn’t careless about that at the moment. She pulled her gloves off and threw them on the floor.

Aden's crying had tapered to soft hiccups but the tears were evident from tracks they cut through the blood on his cheeks.

"It hurts, Rexa." He sobbed as she used the sleeve of her hoodie to try and wipe up some of the blood.

"I know...I know, but I need to see how big the cut is. I'm sorry." She said as she continued to dab at the wound. It was about an inch or so and blood continued to gurgle out and her heart raced as she looked at it.  _ Come on Lexa think, what can you do? Take him to the ER maybe...it is bleeding a lot. Wait...Abby? She can help. Yes, I’ll get Abby. _

She lifted her sleeve from his head and the crimson stain was only growing and she could feel the stickiness against her skin. She tilted Aden’s eyes up to look at her and the pained tears made her swallow hard. “Hey, Buddy, I’m gonna go get your grandma so she can check you out.”

Aden grabbed on to her hand in desperation and his voice cracked as more tears pooled in his eyes. “Don’t reave…”

Lexa gripped his hand and nodded, “Okay, okay. Cover your ears cause I’m gonna yell for her and it is gonna be really loud.”

Aden nodded and winced when Lexa pressed her sleeve back to the slowly bleeding wound. He covered his ears and she took in a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could, “ABBY!!”

The woman came running in shocked, “What on earth is go…Is that blood?!”

Lexa swallowed hard and did her best to explain, “We were playing in the snow and he tried to do a cartwheel. And he did it but then he slipped…there must have been something under the snow and he is bleeding and I don’t know what to do. I am so sorry Abby. I was right there but I couldn’t get to him and I just…”

Abby grabbed her shoulder, “Lexa…take a deep breath.”

She did her best to drag a breath into her lungs even though it felt like a fist was crushing them in her chest. Abby nodded along as she slowly let it out. She motioned to Lexa’s hand that was still pressed to Aden’s forehead, “Let me take a look.”

She backed up and stared at the blood staining her fingers where it had soaked through the fabric of her hoodie. She snapped out of her stupor when Aden’s hand grabbed her opposite sleeve. Abby was examining his head and Lexa watched her face but the doctor didn’t give away a thing.

“Well, I’m gonna go get what I need to patch you up, Baby Boy.”

“I not a baby…I’m a big boy, right, Rexa?” He said and looked at her with big doe eyes.

She ran a hand up his back and nodded while trying to fight of the tears that threatened to fall. “Yeah, you really are, Buddy.”

“I’ll be right back with my kit.” Abby said and turned away but Lexa kept her eyes on Aden. She pulled her sleeve back over her hand and dabbed at his head where more blood had bubbled out. She looked down and decided now might be a good time to get him out of the thick coat.

“Let’s get some of these layer off. Might help you be a little more comfortable.” Aden nodded weakly and did his best to help wiggle his arms out of the coat. Lexa knelt down to pull his boots off and then carefully removed his gloves. She frowned when she saw that some of the blood had leaked under his coat onto the collar of his shirt.

Abby came back then and she moved out of the way but stayed close enough to comfort Aden. He winced as Abby cleaned the wound and butterflied it shut. She lifted an instant cold pack and wrapped it in a thin rag. “Hold this on there, Sweetie. It will be cold but it will help it feel better.”

“Okay, Grandma.” He gripped it and whined when it touched the rapidly forming goose egg under the cut.

Abby looked over to Lexa and then set a hand on Aden’s knee, “I’m gonna go talk to Lexa for a minute. We’ll be right back, okay?”

Before Lexa could argue Aden nodded and she was being led away to just outside the laundry room door. “Go ahead and take that hoodie off. I’ll start it soaking to see if we can safe it.”

Lexa peeled the garment off mechanically her eyes stuck to the door even though she could no longer see Aden. “Are you sure he is gonna be okay? If we need to take him to the ER I can do that. God, I was right there. Why couldn’t I get there?”

Abby noticed her fingers running over the engraved letters on her leather bracelet. The feeling of the letters help tamp down the panic still ricocheting within her chest. Abby touched her hand and Lexa froze. If Abby didn’t already hate her, she for sure did now.  _ How did I let this happen? Why didn’t I catch him? _

“He is gonna be okay, Lexa. The cut had already stopped bleeding but I butterflied just to be safe. He will have a nasty bump and we will need to keep an eye on him just in case of concussion, but other than that he will be fine. Kids are resilient. They bounce back well.” Lexa nodded along and felt her breathing finally calming down. Abby looked down and turned her wrist, “What’s this?”

Lexa glanced down and saw the piece of scrap leather and felt a tear leak down her cheek, “He made it for me…well my dad helped him make it for me.”

Abby pulled it closer and could make out the letters more clearly, “Rexa?”

“Aden can’t really say my name yet. When Dad asked what he wanted to put on the bracelet he just said ‘Rexa’. Dad thought it was cute to put it how he phonetically said it. Aden agreed.” Lexa said and chuckled but sucked in a breath to keep more tears at bay.  _ Why am I such a wreck? I didn’t cut my head open. Get yourself together, Lexa. _

Abby’s expression changed and she dropped Lexa’s wrist. She cleared her throat, “We probably need to get him cleaned up and then just make him comfortable. No more playing in the snow for a while.”

“I’ll go get his teddy bear jammies…oh and Lion. I’ll get our book too.” She was trying to think of anything else that would make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

Abby’s brows furrowed, “Your book?”

Lexa swallowed, “Yeah, its his favorite. I read to him every night. He says he likes my voice. I thought it would be a good way to keep him from trying to run around.”

“Clarke told me you read to him…” Abby seemed to be wrestling with something but just shook her head after a moment, “That sounds…like a good idea. I’ll get this soaking.”

Lexa watched her turn around and walk back into the laundry room before she ran to get everything she would need. When she reached for Lion she noticed the streaks of blood on her hand. She took a deep breath and tried to make her hand stop shaking. She could worry about herself later. Right now her concern was Aden and Aden only.

When she pushed into the laundry room Aden was quietly watching Abby soaking her hoodie in a large tub. The water was a light pink tint but the deeper stains still stood out on the fabric.

She put everything in her arms down on the dryer. She leaned close to Aden, “How you doing, Buddy?”

He sniffled softly, “It stirr hurts and I’m cord now.” He said and she smiled softly.

“Well, lets get you out of those clothes into your jammies and get you all cleaned up.” She held up her hand for the cold pack. She lifted his shirt over his head being careful of the cut. She grabbed a rag and wet it from a small sink with warm water. She dabs at the blood that had trickled down his neck. As she worked her way closer to his forehead she would occasionally tickle him or make a joke to distract him and before long his skin was clean. She set the rag down and help slip the pajama top over his head. She was lifting him back up on to the washer from changing his pants when he stopped her with a hand to her chest, “Rexa…”

“Yeah, Buddy?”

He turned and crawled to the damp rag on the dryer and leaned back to her, “You have something right here.”

She tilted her head and felt him rub at her neck before he sat back down looking rather pleased with himself, “There I got it.”

Abby was watching as she started treating Aden’s shirt as well. Lexa just smiled and ruffled his hair gently, “Thank you. Also look who I brought down. He was really worried about you.”

She held Lion up and Aden grabbed at the stuffed animal. He rubbed his face against the mane and sighed.

“So now that you are all clean I was thinking we could curl up somewhere super comfy and I’ll read to you and Lion. How does that sound?” She asked and showed him the book and his eyes lit up.

“That sounds good,” He climbed into her arms and she felt herself breathe easier just having him safe in her arms. "So where are we going to have our reading cuddles?"

“Can we sit by the fire prace?” He asked softly and she nodded before grabbing a blanket off the couch and settled down on the floor. Aden curled into her side and squeezed Lion to his chest.

She rubbed his back and went to open the book but Aden stopped her with a hand on hers.

“Rexa, can you kiss it better? My ouchies arways feer better when Mommy kisses them.”

Lexa smiled and smoothed and hand through his hair, “I can try though I don’t think my kisses can stand up to your mom’s.”

She gently ran her thumb over the bandaged wound and then leaned down to press her lips softly over it. Aden was smiling when she pulled back and cuddled in even closer. She opened the book and picked up where she left off the night before:

_ XVII _

_ A Dragon For Hero Hynreck _

 

_ Querquobad, the Silver Sage, had slumped down in his chair asleep, for already the hour was late. Consequentially, he missed an experience more beautiful… _

* * *

 

Clarke pushed into the house and was laughing at Kane who was struggling to carry everything inside in one trip. She held the door and he made a beeline for the kitchen to unburden himself.

Her smile dropped when her mother blocked her way into the living room. “Clarke, can I have a word?”

"What is it Mom?" Clarke asked really not in the mood for more of her mother's nonsense.

“Before you see him I wanted to let you know that Aden had a bit of an accident while you were gone.” Clarke’s heart went on a roller coaster when she heard those words.

“Is he okay? What happened?”

Abby waved her hands in the air dismissively, “He is gonna be just fine. He was playing in the snow and fell. He has a small cut and a nasty bump. Don’t worry though he was…is in good hands.”

Clarke lifted a brow at her mother stumbling over the simple phrase but when she looked over her shoulder she saw Lexa reading and cradling Aden in her lap in front of the blazing fireplace. Abby cleared her throat.

“Look, Clarke, I was wrong.” The blonde’s jaw dropped when she heard those words from her mother’s mouth. If there was one thing she knew about her mother was she never admitted being wrong.

“The look in her eyes when she though he might have been seriously hurt...that fear...that panic. You can't fake that. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated Lexa and you." Abby said and Clarke could hear the sincerity in her voice but that anger from before wasn't quite gone yet.

"As much as I appreciate the apology I'm not the one you owe it to, Mom." She said and her mom nodded.

Abby looked over her shoulder and then lower her voice, "So I this...between you two...pretty serious?"

Clarke just chuckled, but swallowed hard. She had wanted to talk to her mother about this since they arrived but now she didn't know quite how to phrase it, "Yes, it is. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Finn, and I married him."

Abby smiled and shook her head, "Well, we both know how I felt about that whole situation."

"Yeah...you adored Finn until you found out he was cheating on me." She laughed at her mother's expression.  _ It was the truth after all. _

Abby just shrugged, "I suppose that is further proof that I can be wrong."

Clarke shook her head, “Wow…”

Abby looked at her confused, “What?”

“Well, you just willingly admitted to being wrong and then also acknowledged you could be wrong again in the future. I think I just witnessed a miracle.” Clarke said and Abby rolled her eyes hard.

“Clarke, no need to be dramatic.” She laughed as Clarke smiled wide. Maybe she could still make up for how she had been acting.

“I’m gonna go see how they’re doing and Mom…thank you.” She walked past her mother and the sight of Lexa slowly running her hand over Aden’s hair and reading silently. He was sleeping soundly with one hand gripped in Lion’s mane and then other clinging to Lexa’s hand against his chest.

Clarke walked up and softly said, “Hey…”

“Clarke…” The blonde could see the panic in her eyes so she held up and hand.

“It’s okay. My mom talked to me. How long has he been asleep?” She asks and softly touches the boy’s cheek.

“Not long. Your mom wanted to keep him awake in case he had a concussion but she said it was okay to let him rest now.” She said and the sheer adoration in her eyes as she looked down at the sleeping boy made Clarke’s heart thud in her chest.  _ How did I get so damn lucky? _

Clarke smiled and when Lexa looked back up at her she reached across to stroke her cheek, “Now that I know the little one is okay, how are you?”

“I wasn’t the one bleeding, Clarke.” Lexa said softly and Clarke knew she would probably have to push a little to get the woman to open up.

“I know, but as a mother I know when your child, or a child you care about, is hurt it can be taxing.” Clarke asked and she couldn’t quite read Lexa face. When a small smile graced her lips Clarke felt a little better.

“I’m really okay Clarke, though Abby said my Polis hoodie probably wasn’t salvageable.” She chuckled but did her best not to jostle Aden from his much needed nap.

Clarke frowned, “That was a gift from your dad though.”

Lexa reached for her hand and squeezed, “Yeah, but it was just a sweatshirt. I’d let him bleed all over a hundred more as long as I knew he’d be okay.”

Clarke couldn’t help the slack feeling of her jaw, “God, I love you.”

Lexa grinned but just as she opened her mouth to say those three words back she split into an immense yawn. Clarke chuckled and laced their fingers together, “Maybe this little guy isn’t the only one who needs a nap?”

Lexa nodded through her yawn, “Yeah, sheer panic can be exhausting.”

Clarke lifted a hand back to her cheek, “Why don’t we all take a nap? Just until dinner.”

The brunette turned her face and kissed Clarke’s palm, “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

The next day everyone was sitting around the living room talking about what presents they had received when Lexa stood and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her and she blushed slightly but steadied herself. She had waited far too long to do this, but now was the perfect time. “Clarke, I have one more thing for you.”

Clarke laughed, “Really? What is it this time?”

Lexa held up a finger and went to the front closet to grab the large package and sat it just inside the doorway to the kitchen. Clarke stood and pooled the paper off. She gasped when she saw what was behind it, “Oh my…you said this was a gift for Aden!”

Lexa shrugged, “I didn’t want you to be suspicious of the large present in the trunk.”

The brunette was so proud of the easel in front of her. She had spent hours with her father making it in every free moment she had that wasn’t spent with Clarke and Aden. She pointed to each of the small features she had included to make it the perfect easel for Clarke, “It is made of the same wood as the palette and brushes. This large drawer here can hold paint or charcoal. This collapsible shelf will fit the brush wrap Dad made. Also each foot has a no slip cap so it will always be stable no matter where you use it.”

She turned to the other woman and was excited to see she seemed stunned but not upset. She stepped forward and ran a finger down one are of the soft red wood easel. When her eyes met green her smile could have been blinding, “Should I expect my presents to always be this elaborate?”

Lexa lifted a shoulder and rubbed the back of her neck, “Art is your passion. I want you to know I support everything you are passionate about.”

Clarke was still frozen in place when Abby cleared her throat. Lexa looked towards her and the woman just gestured for her to look up. When she did she saw the small green sprig with small white berries dangling from the door jam above her head. Clarke looked up at the same time and then locked eyes with Lexa.

The brunette lifted an eyebrow, “Well…I can’t exactly kiss myself now can I?”

Clarke shook her head and stepped up to Lexa. The brunette wrapped a hand around her waist and cradled her cheek before pressing their lips together. She would never want to lose the sensation of those soft lips on hers. It cause shock waves to shoot through her entire body. She could feel the cool ring of metal against her sternum.  _ Not today, but someday. Maybe someday soon. _

They were interrupted from their kiss by a small body colliding with their legs, “I want Christmas kisses!”

“Oh, you do?” Clarke lifted him up and fixed the Santa hat on his head before winking at Lexa would followed the blonde’s lead and pressed noisy kisses all over Aden’s cheeks. The boy wiggled and giggled the whole time. When they eventually let him down Abby walked over and showed the couple a few picture she had captured. One was a perfect shot of Aden laughing while both Clarke and Lexa had their eyes closed and lips pressed to his cheeks.

“Can you send that to me?” Lexa asked and Abby nodded. She looked at the picture on more time before handing it back. When her phone buzzed she opened the image and immediately saved it and set it as her lock screen.

_ That way I’ll always get to see my family.  _ She blinked hard at that thought but then the warmth spread in her heart when she knew it was the honest truth. Clarke and Aden were her family and she would never let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I am begging you come talk to to me about this on tumblr (smttnpegasus.tumblr.com). I love hearing from you guys and it makes my day even better. Do it for adorable Aden and if you guys ever have ideas of something you want to see I may be able to work it in.


End file.
